


Life takes you to unexpected places. Love brings you home.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comforting Each Other, Established Relationship, Home is a Person, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Time Skip, just sunaosa needing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Loving Rintarou was the easiest part of Osamu’s life. How could it not be?It was as easy as breathing, as easy as looking at the sun hiding at the horizon and being amazed by its colors.Osamu could never get enough of it.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, SunaOsa





	Life takes you to unexpected places. Love brings you home.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaccounttofollowyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaccounttofollowyou/gifts).



> This fic is for [Joy ](https://twitter.com/accountforfoll7?s=21), as a little birthday gif that I hope will brighten your day a bit! Thank you for your friendship, for your honesty and your kindness, having you in my life makes it ten times better. I wish you the best, and I love you! ❤️
> 
> Thank you [Esther ](https://twitter.com/ffskuroo?s=21), for helping me since the beginning with this fic, and beta reading it for me! Check out her works! 
> 
> And for you reader; here comes my first Sunaosa! Enjoy!
> 
> The title is a quote from Melissa McClone!

Osamu wouldn’t say his life was complicated. He was only eighteen after all, he had his whole life in front of him and the possibility to choose what he’d like for it to be. He was standing at the edge of a chasm, with the power to fly as high as he could, the way that he wanted. And more than the fear of the void facing him, menacing to swallow him if he’d ever fall, it was the fear of flying that made him uncomfortable. 

Until now, he had always walked on a path that had been traced for him even before birth. It was somewhat comforting, to know that you didn’t have to worry much about anything more than the present time. He wasn’t alone either, the land wasn’t too vast, he had met people on his way that changed his life for the better. But now that all those people he loved were ready to fly separate ways, Osamu felt like he was left behind. 

So Osamu wouldn’t say his life was complicated, but he couldn’t say it was easy either. 

There was one thing though, that was as easy as breathing, as easy as looking at the sun hiding at the horizon and being amazed by its colors. 

Loving Rintarou was the easiest part of Osamu’s life. How could it not be? 

Suna sighed when he found Osamu sitting on a bench far from the graduation ceremony, brows knitting together in worry. He must have been searching for Osamu for a while now, and Osamu wasn’t even surprised that Suna was the first one to find him. Suna sat silently next to him, shoulders brushing and knees bucking against each other. 

“The ceremony is that boring’?” Osamu asked, forcing a chuckle out, without much conviction. He knew it was useless anyway, Suna had learned to decipher his lies with time. 

“I don’t know, I thought watching you sulk would be more entertaining,” Suna answered, the ghost of a smile on his face, pulling out a real one on Osamu’s lips. 

Their hand found each others, fingers entangling, spreading warmth all the way from Osamu’s hand to his heart. It was that easy. A simple sentence, bold enough to make him smile, honest enough to make sure Osamu would do the same (Suna knew how much Osamu could take on himself for others' safety and happiness. But he could take it, he was strong enough for Osamu to be himself, strong enough for Osamu to lean on him). A simple touch, two hands intertwined in a gesture of care, of support. It was that easy for Suna to make him feel a bit better. 

“You’re still overthinking it, aren’t you?” It was said as a question, but both of them knew that Suna didn’t need an answer; he already had it. “You’re not letting him down ‘Samu. You’re both choosing what’s best for yourself. He’ll be fine.”

“I’m not worried about ‘im. He’s old enough to take care of himself alone.” Osamu sighed heavily, frowning. Suna hummed, not believing a word - Osamu himself didn’t believe in them, but he continued anyway. “I’m worried ‘bout ya.”

Suna arched a brow, turning slightly to face him. “So you think I’m not old enough to take care of myself? Please, we’re the same age,” he pointed out, and Osamu didn’t have to look to know that there was a faint smirk on his boyfriend’s face. 

He rolled his eyes, bumping their shoulders together before clearing out, even if he knew that it wasn’t needed. “Shut up. Ya know what I mean. I’m worried ‘bout us.” 

Having a love that easy and sincere was a blessing for Osamu, and he would never dare say otherwise. But having such wonderful love also meant that he wanted to cling to it, he wanted to keep Suna at his side, he wanted for them to stay together and live their dream together, as a unit. But he couldn’t.

Letting go of one of the most beautiful parts of his life felt suffocating. 

There was a silence, only filled by the screams and applause coming from the gymnasium before Suna spoke, voice barely above a whisper;

“Well, you shouldn’t.” He squeezed their hands together, and looked up and took Osamu’s breath away. “I’m not worried.” 

Osamu couldn’t help the sad smile on his face, gaze softening and heart melting. “But what if-” 

“Do you trust me?” Suna interrupted him, raising his free hand to rest on Osamu’s cheek. 

Right there and then, looking at brown eyes, plunging into their intensity, Osamu lets a part of his heart. He put it between gentle hands, knowing that it was the most important decision he had ever made. He couldn’t help the smile on his face knowing that it was actually the  _ best _ decision he had ever made, bending down slowly to seal their lips together in a tender kiss. 

“More than anyone else.” 

—

Osamu had been the one making that bet, and yet he knew for sure that his vision of the best life had nothing to do with his life right now. His brother was closer to it; he seemed happier as the time passed, and Osamu truly was happy for him. He just wished he too, was living the life he expected for him. 

Surely, living in an apartment so small the smell of cooking would stay in his room for the whole night wasn’t what he had expected. Neither had he thought school was that demanding and expensive. It had been two years since high school, and Osamu was not living the life he promised he would. He knew it would take time, but he hadn’t thought it would be that discouraging. 

He groaned in his pillow when he heard his phone ring, cursing in his breath. He ignored the smell of food intoxicating his bed and looked at his phone, frowning at Suna’s name. He hadn’t forgotten about the call, but he didn’t think it was that late already. 

“Hey,” he mumbled, letting his face flop down again on his pillow. 

A frown immediately appeared on Suna’s face, “What happened?”

Osamu chuckled at his boyfriend’s concern, feeling his heart warm nonetheless. He shook his head, “I’m fine. Just tired and could use some holidays ya know? Or a hug. Maybe both. Even better if it’s with ya.” 

He hadn’t been thinking much when saying it, but it was the truth anyway, so Osamu just shrugged, not wanting to worry Suna more than that. He should have known better though, because two days later, as he was making dinner, someone knocked at his door. 

Suna was standing outside, a bag over his shoulder, smiling down at him. Osamu could only blink, shocked. The teasing in his boyfriend’s voice when he talked made his heart flutter. 

“Thought I could use some holidays, you know? Or a hug. Maybe both. Even-”

Suna didn’t have time to finish his sentence that Osamu jumped on him, chasing the air out of his lungs and pulling a laugh out of him - it resonated in Osamu’s ear, and he thought he could cry right now and then, happy to feel the sound more than hearing it. 

“Are ya insane? What are ya doin’ here? Is your coach okay with it? Please, Rin don’t tell me ya got in trouble for me, or I’ll kick yer ass!” Osamu finally spoke, letting go of his boyfriend, reprimanding all while pulling him inside and taking his bag. 

Suna laughed again, and Osamu heart leaped in his throat. “Well, glad to see you too,” Suna mused, arching a brow. 

Osamu couldn’t help it, he smiled wide, all teeth outside, and kicked Suna gently on the shoulder, “Shut up. Ya know I’m happy to see ya! But this better be-”

Suna interrupted him, pulling him close, putting one hand on his neck and bringing their lips together. They couldn’t even kiss properly, smiling so wide and chuckling, but they tried anyway, not letting go of each other, both happy to see one another again after months apart. 

“It’s fine. I talked about it with everyone. It’s just for three days. It’s not much, I’m sorry. It’s the best I could have,” Suna murmured against his lips and Osamu shook his head gently, both hands on his cheeks. 

“Is more than enough for me. Thank you, Rin.”

A lot of things had changed since high school, and his life was far from what he expected, but there was one thing that remained. It was his love for Rintarou. It was  _ their _ love. 

It didn’t change, except maybe it grew older and stronger. It stayed easy; as easy as calling each other and immediately noticing when something was wrong, as easy as doing small compromises to make sure the other was happy, as easy as traveling miles away just to be able to comfort the other. 

It was simple; cooking together while humming a song, eating together while sharing news, sitting on the bed in front of a series, and looking at the turned off TV in silence, just being content to be with each other. It was their love; simple, easy, honest. 

They stayed like that for a while, in each other’s arms, drawing circles with their thumbs on their back, brushing their nose against the other’s and sharing soft kisses in silence. It was all Osamu needed. 

“Talk to me,” Suna whispered in his ear, nudging his nose against Osamu’s skin. 

It took Osamu a few seconds before speaking, settling him deeper against Suna’s chest. “I guess I’m just waitin’. I don’t know what else to do. Except from us, nothing is like I imagined it would be.” Suna encouraged him, caressing his hands gently. “The only thing I’m sure of, is that I wanna be with ya. Everythin’ else’s a blur.” 

Suna waited a few seconds, making sure Osamu was done before speaking, “Why don’t you build your own restaurant?” 

Osamu turned to him slightly, frowning, “What are ya talkin’ about?” 

“I remember back in high school, your eyes were filled with sparkles each time you’d talk about working in the food industry. You’re already good at it - don’t look at me like that, you know I’m right,” Suna added, rolling his eyes at Osamu’s firmly closed lips. “You can start slow, working in a restaurant to earn money, and selling your food here and there to people you know until you’ll have enough money to build your own place. You’ve dreamed about it so many times, why don’t you try it? I am sure you can do it.” 

Osamu was left speechless, looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes, his heart on the verge of exploding, his throat knotted. He had never doubted Suna’s faith in him, but hearing him say this with so much honesty and conviction, being his light and helping when he needed made him fall in love all over again. 

Osamu turned around quickly, sitting on Suna’s lap and pulling his body against his, making their lips collide. Suna gasped, surprised, but accepted the kiss as fervently as Osamu, wrapping his arms around him. 

Right there and then, kissing pink lips, conveying all his gratefulness into the touch, Osamu gave Suna his whole heart, trusting him to take care of it completely. And he knew that when it concerned Suna, he would always make the right decision. 

— 

Osamu knew by Suna’s wide eyes when he pulled him in the apartment that Suna hadn’t expected Osamu to be that observant. Suna had probably thought he had been good enough at hiding his distress, that Osamu wouldn’t have noticed how their call grew longer and longer because Suna was afraid to hang up, that Osamu was blind to all the time Suna tried to send a text, the little bubble popping in, but then disappearing without the notification of any new message. But even if Suna was very good at hiding his emotions, even better through a camera, Osamu wasn’t a fool. Osamu was in love. 

He didn’t need for Suna to be in front of him to know, he didn’t need for Suna to text him or call him to know. He just knew. He knew Suna more than anyone else, he didn’t dare saying he knew him perfectly - there was and there will always be new things to learn about the other, and that was something that made Osamu excited, eager to learn and fall in love again and again - but he was confident saying that he knew how Suna’s thoughts worked. 

And pulling Suna inside even before hugging or kissing him, putting his bag at the entry and leading him to his new couch made Suna realize that Osamu knew him more than he actually thought. Suna bubbled a laugh that quickly transformed into sobs, and they both fell on the couch, Osamu holding him close to his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” Suna cried out, holding on his shirt, and Osamu shook his head, planting a kiss on his hair. 

He knew Suna wasn’t sorry for breaking down; they had agreed long ago that they were both strong enough to take the other’s despair. And  _ that  _ was why Suna was apologizing, but Osamu wasn’t mad. He knew Suna felt bad for trying to hide it, and even though Osamu would have preferred for him to talk openly instead of bottling everything down, he knew it came from a good intention, he knew Suna felt guilty enough, he didn’t need to put more of that on him. 

“I’m not mad,” Osamu answered, sighing. 

Actually, Osamu was relieved, almost happy. It had been months they have been able to see and touch the other, and having Suna between his arms, vulnerable, open, comforted him in knowing that despite everything, Suna still trusted him, Suna still loved him enough to be vulnerable. So even though his heart was cracked in his chest, broken from seeing Suna crying so desperately because of his expectations, because of what Suna considered as failures, Osamu was happy to know that Suna was still here with him. 

They were at the bottom, the only way they had to go after making sure they could safely stand on their feet, was up. 

Suna chuckled bitterly, gently letting go to rub his eyes. “I came here to celebrate your success with you and here I am crying.” 

Osamu smiled at him, wiping the tears off Suna’s cheeks. “Is not my success.” He said gently, waiting for Suna to catch his breath. Suna looked at him, confused. “Well okay,” Osamu conceded, wincing. “It’s kind of a success.” 

This finally put out a real laugh out of Suna, and even if it was quiet and wet, Osamu loved it as much as any other one. 

“I’m proud of you,” Suna added, smiling. “I really am, I swear.” 

“I know,” Osamu linked their fingers together, squeezing. “And you hafta know I’m grateful for that. But my success is way more than just opening my shop. My success is your happiness. I don’t care ‘bout celebrating, I care about ya. So now, stop worryin’ too much and just focus on gettin’ better.”

Osamu got up from the bed, lips brushing Suna’s forehead on the way, quickly going to his TV stand and sat on the floor, looking through his small pile of DVDs. When he found out his secret weapon, he put it in the player and smiled widely, coming back to the bed. Suna frowned at him. 

“I can’t assure you I won’t fall asleep during the movie. I’m pretty tired.” 

Osamu brushed his remark off with a wave of his hand, smirking, “And I can assure ya that ya won’t.” 

He flopped back unceremoniously on the bed, falling over Suna and laughing as Suna grunted, pulling him away all while keeping him close. The soft smile on Suna’s lips was too beautiful - Osamu had to kiss it, quick, light, fond. 

Suna only teared his gaze away from him when he heard the beginning of Toy Story coming out from the TV, the sparkles in his eyes were immediately noticeable. 

“You didn’t.” 

“I did.” 

“You know I’m going to be annoying about it, right?” 

“I do.” 

“Will you still love me after?”

“I don’t know, might reconsider.” 

Suna scoffed, but his soft smile couldn't be mistaken, neither were his eyes, trying to convey all his gratefulness into a simple gaze. Osamu understood. He always did. 

“You should be celebrating.” 

“I am.” 

— 

Osamu had seen Suna happy more than once. After the years, he learned to notice the small clues that would give it away. 

Back in high school, a roll of his eyes meant that he was amused more than annoyed, plunging his face into his jacket meant that he was hiding a candid smile, a slight curve up of the corner of his mouth meant that he was grateful. 

They eventually grew - apart in distance but together by heart. Suna suddenly disappearing on call, showing his ceiling instead meant that he was hiding a smile that he didn’t want Osamu to see. If Osamu could see all his teeth it meant that he had missed him and was happy to see him again - it was a smile that always warmed Osamu’s heart, and he would wear a smile as wide on his own face. 

There were his laughs, proof that feel comfortable enough showing his happiness openly, blessing the world with his sweet laugh or more awful and uncontrollable one - Osamu was especially fond of these.

Osamua was proud and grateful to say that he had been the one noticing most of these parts of Suna, where he would show to those who wanted to pay attention how much he loved his friends and family. 

But Osamu had never seen Suna  _ that  _ happy. 

Happy to the point he was standing at Osamu’s front door, tears rolling down his cheeks, flushed from delight, with a smile that rivalled the warmth of the sun. Osamu faced him, blinking, confused. 

“I got called.” He blurted out in a wet chuckle, mocking his own display of feelings. 

It was all Osamu needed to understand. It was that easy. His eyes grew wide, and he jumped on Suna, hugging him so tight and sending him a few steps back. They laughed freely, relief taking over, all those years waiting, stressing and crying finally coming to an end. And when they started, they couldn’t stop it, they kissed, and they laughed, hugging the other closer and tighter, laughing some more and turning around in each other’s arms. 

“We should go inside now,” Osamu said, looking into Suna’s eyes, both hands cupping his face. 

Suna looked back, and sighed, content, his smile not leaving his face. He pulled Osamu close again, plunging his nose into the crook of his neck. “Just a few more minutes.” 

And so they stayed outside, the tip of their nose turning pink and their hands growing colder - their heart though, only grew warmer. 

Although this was a success for both of them, it was far from the end. They still had things to discuss, things to go through, but as they were finally living the dreams they had separately, they could finally wait for their shared dream to happen. It would come, that was certain, but for now, Osamu was fine with enjoying what he had. He didn’t have to rush anything, they were going at their own pace, and he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. 

Osamu wouldn’t say his life was complicated. He was only twenty-three after all, he had his whole life in front of him and the possibility to choose what he’d like for it to be. 

He wanted for his life to be easy, happy and full of love. 

He wanted for his life to be Suna Rintarou. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/_no0emiie?s=21).


End file.
